ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Rothion The Reptilia
Rothion The Reptilia Rothion the Reptilia. Chosen King of Planet Ophidia. Father to Marisa the reptilia. "I will always love you, Marisa. Be strong and never succumb to fear, you have a strong heart..." '' ''-- Rothion Bio Name: Rothion Tribe/Clan: Ophidian tribe Age: 30 Species: reptilia/Echidna Date of birth: unknown Homeworld: Ophidia Birthplace: Ophidian Village Blood type: unknown Height: 110 cm (3 ft 7 in) Weight: 40 kg (88 lb) Family: Mother/ (not named) (Deceased from old age) Father/ (not named) (Deceased from old age) Wife/ Earthia The Echidna ( happy life until she was captured by the cobra army and Murdered to death by slavery along with all the other women and children who were captured) Daughter/Marisa The Reptilia (the only child and gifted one, before she was captured) adopted Son/Sliver the Snake God (he was a very naive boy, who was taken in as a family member, before marisa was even born) Weapon: The Spear of light Weapon Name: The Spear Of Light gender: male Allies: Bearded Tribe, ShortTail Tribe , Likes: His wife and Daughter, Cheif Bearded, Apollo the echidna Dislikes: Komodo Tribe , Cobra Tribe , everything taken from him Favorite Food: Fish Stew, Bread, Strawberries Enemies: Komodus The Komodo Dragon, Sliver the Snake God, Bigtooth Tribe personalty; Caring, Brave, Overprotective, somewhat quite BackStory Through Rothion's life he was always the quite type after the death of his parents. Many years had past since the death of his parents who were both in their years of old when he was a mid-teens (17 years old). He then took his Father's place as the next king of the Echidna tribe on Planet Ophidia. At first he didn't want to take that full responsibility, when he was a young teen, but after seeing his Father and Mother pass away from old age, he finally took the full responsibility and wanted to go with the girl of his interest. Earthia The Echidna, to be his beloved wife and queen. He and earthia met one another as children when their parents chose them to be married and becoming king and queen when they were both full grown. as Rothion grew older, he had made a close friendship with the Bearded tribe and saw The Other Tribes were going to forge a war against one another, but thanks to Chief Bearded , peace was made for each tribe. But war still occurr from time to time. One day, Rothion found a lost strange boy, who seem to be alone. With his kind heart, he took the boy into his care and taught him the ropes of life and even taught him how to fight. Through out his life. Rothion seem to be a father to sliver the snake god. But Rothion didn't seem notice that Sliver was growing feelings for Earthia, when he was growing up. the day had come, and Rothion knew that he was ready to take her hand in marriage, but he didn't know it would break Sliver's cold-blooded heart. "How could you?! I hate you!" Cried Sliver in anger towards Rothion. Rothion could hear the broken heart from Sliver and wanted to apologize, but sliver showed no mercy of accepting it and ran off into the abyss of the dark woods. Rothion felt bad for hurting the young snake's heart. 10 years had past since he asked Earthia, who was very happy with Rothion. He and her were blessed with a beautiful baby girl, and were ready to be king and queen. When all of sudden a surprise attack happened and rothion saw the cobra tribe capture the women and children , even Earthia and young marisa. Before he could help them, he was ambushed by snake guards. But thanks to the aide of his good friend Apollo, they fought off many as possible. "rothion, go! free them, I'll hold them off!" apollo said. Rothion nodded and ran. Rothion then headed for The Snake Temple to find king cobra and took the Spear of light in hand. When he finally reach the snake temple and found Earthia. She died in his arms, feeling grief, he ran to king cobra and fought him to free his daughter, but in the end his life was taken. The last he saw of his daughter was her in fear. But he looked at her for one last time, he seem to tell her a few words before dying. '' "I will always love you, Marisa. Be strong and never succumb to fear, you have a strong heart..." '' Clash With The Other Tribes (coming soon) Sliver (King cobra) and Rothion (coming soon) The Snake God's Wrath (under reconstruction) Life after the war (will be added soon) Quotes (coming soon) Art Gallery Rothion attacking with spear.png Roithion the echidna by absolhunter251-d5lmwcc.png Rothion the echidna without spear.png Earthia and roithion- marisa's parents.png Earthia and rothion and marisa.png Rothion the echidna and the spear of light.png rothion and earthia- love at first sight.png|rothion and earthia - gazing rothion the reptilia- ophidian.png|rothion's orignal look (ophidian reptilian) rothion the reptilia- ophidian with spear.png|rothion with spear of light - reptilian rothion's original look- dp style concept.png|rothion original concept apollo and rothion cutscene- speaking of sliver.png|rothion and apollo - speaking of sliver Music Theme (coming soon) Trivia *''Originally Roithion was a suppost to live and finds Tommy the echidna and raises him to hunt down king cobra (but was scrapped)'' *''Rothion's appearance was originally going to be like knuckles (but was changed in the end)'' *''Rothion was originally going to spare sliver's lfe in turn of freeing his daughter (but was scrapped)'' *''Rothion and Apollo are both greek names'' *'' When growing up he was very silent'' *''He found King Cobra (sliver) as a young hatchling and took him in'' *''He's very protective over Marisa ever since she was attacked twice by the Cobra Tribe'' *''He seems to worry but doesn't show it'' *''He fought King cobra twice'' *''if rothion was still alive, he would tell sliver that he was sorry for ever hurting him and wants to still be a fatherly figure to him'' *''before the whole betryal with sliver, Chief Cadeyrn forwarned rothion of sliver who has an evil heart and shows no sign of compassion. (this was many years before sliver was growing and grew close to earthia)'' Category:King Category:Echidna Category:Male Category:Males Category:Prince Category:Ophidians Category:Father Category:Deceased Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Ophidian Category:Warrior Category:Warm-blooded Category:Tribes Category:Tribal Category:Reptilia Category:Reptilian